legocityundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO City Undercover
LEGO City Undercover is a video game for Wii U and Nintendo Switch. It is a sandbox-style action adventure game. The game follows the adventures of undercover cop Chase McCain as he attempts to capture the criminal Rex Fury and put an end to a crime wave in LEGO City. Background This game was first mentioned in The Brick 2009, where it was said, "LEGO City Stories will have a more loose central story that will encourage the player to explore a wider variety of side stories and challenges". The game was then advertised at the back of LEGO set instructions from 2011 City sets. Plot After the events in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins, Chase is sent away for two years After revealing Natalia, his girlfriend, was the one who testified against Rex Fury. The game begins on his return to LEGO City. He learns from Mayor Gleeson that Rex Fury has broken out of prison. Gleeson tasks McCain to find Rex Fury and bring him to justice again. Arriving at the police station to restart his work as a police officer. He meets Frank Honey and Ellie Phillips (Frank's crush), he also learns that Marion Dunby has been made police chief. Dunby doesn't want anything to do with the case so sends McCain on various other tasks including catching bank robbing clowns, clearing up a roadblock, and catching some criminals who have taken over the LEGO City TV building. After he dealt with the road block he went after Natalia (who drove by after the road was cleared) and tries to talk to her. Their conservation doesn't last long and Natalia takes Chase's car to say goodbye to her father and to leave Lego City. While arresting the final criminal, he learns that the criminals were working for Rex Fury and tells McCain to seek out Blue Whittaker in the prison to find out how Rex escaped. At the prison, Blue tells McCain to check out Rex's cell. McCain works his way to Rex's cell, gaining an undercover outfit along the way to enable him to crowbar open locked doors. McCain figures out that Rex used a pickax obtained from the Bluebell Mines to dig his way out of the cell and the prison. McCain learns from Ellie Phillips that some of Rex's thugs stole equipment from the mines a few months back and, despite Dunby's warning to stay away from the mines, infiltrates the mines to speak with a witness. When he gets there, McCain finds that Rex's flunkies are still there. Fighting his way through mines to find the witness, Named Clarence Fletcher a.k.a 'Stinky', he finds out that he has been abducted. His whereabouts are unknown by the game's end. Exiting the mines, McCain accidentally runs into Rex. Attempting to arrest Rex proves fruitless as Rex is much stronger than McCain and in a single punch, McCain is knocked out. Coming to, the police chief at the Bluebell National Forest police station suggests to McCain to learn kung fu to stand up to Rex. During this scene, Natalia Kowalski is there and McCain is informed that her father has gone missing. Because of McCain's blunder two years ago in which he reveals her name on national television, she does not want McCain's help in finding her father. Undaunted, McCain travels to the dojo of Barry Smith to learn advanced fighting techniques. Once trained by Smith, McCain learns that Frank Honey was abducted trying to deliver a new truck to the department (As a favor for Ellie). Fighting off red-clothed goons and regaining control of the truck, he learns from Frank that a criminal enterprise run by Chan Chuang wanted the truck. After losing Chan's men, Frank asks Chase if he can drive the truck to the police station to impress Ellie. Frank, however, loses control of the truck and crashes it into a party at the station where Gleeson is in attendance. Frank accidentally lets it slip to her that Dunby has taken McCain off the Rex Fury investigation. Attempting to cover his tracks, Dunby allows McCain to go undercover in Chan's gang (whom McCain suspects is working for Rex). Ellie adds an audio scanning ability to Chase's police communicator and he overhears a phone call from one of Chan's men asking where a man named Bucky Butler is because he's late for his interview with Chan's father, Old Quiang. Deciding to take Butler's place, McCain tracks him down and arrests him for stealing a painting from an art gallery. Posing as Bucky Butler, he meets Quiang who hires him as a limo driver to drive eccentric multi-billionaire, Forrest Blackwell to a theater. This impresses Quiang enough for Chase to meet Chan. In an alleyway, Chase meets Chan who hires him to steal a car from a rival. After stealing the car to get in Chan's good graces, he is told to go to Quiang's limo shop because someone had broken in. While spying on the thief who was dressed as a ninja, McCain sees empty money bags from Vinnie Pappalardo's ice cream shop. After chasing down the thief, McCain finds out that the thief is none other than Natalia. She was looking in Quiang's office for evidence of where her dad disappeared to. Still rejecting Chase's offers to help, Natalia leaves Chase alone, depressed at not being able to help. After letting it slip that McCain had observed the empty money bags from Pappalardo's, Chan reveals that Vinnie's right-hand man, Moe De Luca is being sentenced to imprisonment and that Vinnie would be happy with anyone who could help keep Moe out of prison. Borrowing a prison transport truck from the police station, McCain picks up Moe from the courthouse and drives him to a hideout after evading police. Thankful for the help, Moe mentions that a shipment of color guns have come into LEGO City and that Vinnie wants to get his hands on the shipment, so sends Chase on a mission to steal the truck and deliver it to Vinnie. Vinnie is happy with the shipment and gives McCain a color gun to help on a mission to steal a large emerald from the LEGO City Bank. When Dunby finds out all the things that McCain has been doing while undercover, he is initially angered but is soon swayed by the fact that McCain is not investigating Rex Fury and is, instead, infiltrating the Chan Chuang/Vinnie Pappalardo criminal network to bring it down. Dunby sends Chase to get photographic evidence of Chan's key gang members in the process of committing crimes. After doing so, these gang members are arrested, leaving Chan with only one person left that he trusts to help him: Chase McCain. He sends McCain to Apollo Island to steal a moon buggy (gaining an astronaut outfit along the way that can shoot a ray gun). After stealing the moon buggy, McCain is called on again by Dunby to help save Forrest Blackwell from abductors. Scaling the rooftops, McCain saves Blackwell from the abductors and drives Blackwell to the police station. He then receives a call from Natalia who is then captured in Chan's salvage yard. Infiltrating the salvage yard, he saves Natalia but Chan gets away. This angers Dunby who transfers McCain to Bluebell National Park's police station temporaily. McCain is joined there by Frank Honey (Whos there after failing to fix Dunby's sink). The first task there is to rescue Jethro Hayes's escaped pigs. After rescuing the pigs (gaining a farmer outfit allowing him to shoot eggs at people and glide with a chicken), he receives a call from Vinnie telling him to steal a robotic Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton. Guessing that Rex Fury wants the T. rex skeleton, he agrees and steals the skeleton for Vinnie. During the process Dunby calls Chase and decide to let Chase back on the Fury case after Chase told him about the T-rex. Once that task is completed, Vinnie says that his "private buyer" (for whom he's having Chase steal all of these items) wants a fire boat from the fire station. Going undercover as a fireman (gaining the fireman outfit), Chase steals the fireboat. He then receives a call from Natalia accusing him of having police officers watch over her. As Chase did not set that up, he is confused and Natalia reveals that it isn't police officers watching her but men in black clothing who break into the hospital in which she's working. McCain uses all his undercover outfits to work his way through the hospital to save Natalia. Calling in a helicopter, McCain flies Natalia to Ellie's apartment which acts as a safe house (Ellie's big dog won't be of much help unless the baddies are allergic to him). Before they departed Natalia then apologizes to Chase for being a pain to him and that she knew that he didn;t mean to reveal her identity, Chase accepts her apology. Moe calls Chase because he's worried about Vinnie because he's meeting with the "private buyer". Scaling the rooftops he overhears the meeting between Vinnie and the "private buyer" who turns out to be Rex Fury. Vinnie is angered that Rex keeps asking for more and more things to be stolen and not getting paid for it. Undaunted, Rex tells Vinnie to steal more things. Furious, Vinnie calls McCain to do a job of their own. Taking the fireboat (Along with Moe) into the tunnel leading Blackwell's mansion, Moe tells Chase that a while back Blackwell had wanted to build an apartment complex and shopping mall in Bluebell National Park and, after spending millions on building a new bridge and and other things, was stopped because a rare squirrel was found in the park. Scandalized, Blackwell had began to wall himself off from society. McCain infiltrates the mansion and attempts to steal a jade falcon for Vinnie, but is stopped by men in black clothing whose names include "Sentinel 1" and "Sentinel 2" (an allusion to the "Matrix" movies), Blackwell's private security force. Escaping the Sentinels, Moe calls Chase to let him know that he hasn't heard from Vinnie in a while and he's worried. Breaking into Pappalardo's ice cream shop, he finds that Rex's thugs have locked Vinnie in a walk-in freezer and blast freeze Vinnie. Rescuing Vinnie from the freezer, Vinnie sends McCain to find out why this happened. In the back factory room, McCain and Vinnie catch the person responsible. After getting him to reveal the next part of the plan, Rex wants a crane stolen. McCain travels to a construction yard in place of the thug responsible for freezing Vinnie (gaining a construction yard outfit allowing Chase to jackhammer and destroy surrounding objects). Stealing the crane, Chase finds himself going to an observatory to steal a large telescope. The crane is used to place the telescope on a truck and he drives the telescope to a hidden base in Bluebell National Park. There, he finds Natalia's father being interrogated and forced by by Forrest Blackwell to a password of a device of his. He also discovered that Blackwell Kidnapped Natalia to get the password out of Henrick After saving Henrik (gaining a jetpack for the astronaut outfit), they travel to Blackwell's Mansion where they find a model of a moon colony Blackwell planned. They also discovered that the office tower that Blackwell owns is actually a rocketship in disguise. It's impending liftoff will destroy half of LEGO City. Using special forcefields that Henrik developed, Chase is able to protect LEGO City from the effects of the liftoff of the Blackwell Tower rocket ship. However, it is revealed that Natalia is with Blackwell in the rocket ship so Chase travels to the Moon (with the help of Henrik and Mayor Gleeson who is grateful for McCain's protection of LEGO City during the liftoff). On the Moon, McCain infiltrates Blackwell's moonbase and reprograms the navigation computer to send the rocket back to Earth. Blackwell then sends Rex to finish Chase off, but that fails and because of that Blackwell fires Rex. Blackwell then leaves them on the rocket and he causes the moonbase to self destruct, only for Chase and Rex to survive the blast. On a piece of the wreckage, Rex Fury and Chase fight until Chase is able to arrest Rex. Although, Rex easily escapes the cuffs, they are interrupted by Blackwell in an escape pod. He shouts to Chase that he'll have his revenge on Chase before getting hit by a flying cow which causes the escape pod to fly off into outer space. McCain falls to Earth to get to the main deck of the rocket and save Natalia by activating parachutes. The deck lands safely on Earth. The city then celebrates Chase's victory. Chase is initially dismayed that both Rex and Blackwell got away, but Dunby revealed that Rex crashed into a toilet and was put into custody (with the toilet still on his head). Dunby offers Chase to have the honor to arrest Rex. But Chase says that Dunby can have it because there are some things more important than arrests, as he and Natalia are romantically holding hands, indicating that they're back together. Frank thought that Chase was talking about "video games" and everyone laughs. A Sentinel from earlier still attempting to catch up with Chase is caught as the picture irises out and he falls off-screen with a "Sentinel out!" Main Characters *Chase McCain: A police officer and the main protagonist of the game. *Ellie Phillips: A police officer who communicates with Chase via her police communicator. *Frank Honey: A low ranking officer with little intelligence. He is a fan of Chase and has a crush on Ellie. *Chief Marion Dunby: A strict police chief who dislikes Chase. He also has a love for donuts. *Natalia Kowalski: Chase's love interest who works in the medical field. She was forced to go under witness protection after Chase accidentally revealed her identity when she testified against Rex Fury. *Mayor Gleeson: The mayor of LEGO City. She believes Chase can arrest Rex Fury as he did in the past. *Dr. Henrik Kowalski: Natalia's father and a scientist. He is kidnapped by Rex Fury. *Cornelius Burns: The Fire Chief of LEGO City. *Duke Huckleberry: The police chief of the LEGO City Forest Police and Ellie's uncle. *Jethro Hayes: The owner of a herd of "Mountain Pigs". Antagonists *Rex Fury: A criminal who is first assumed as the game's main antagonist. He was suspected to be responsible for LEGO City's crime wave. *Chan Chuang: A crime boss who owns a chop-shop. *Vinnie Pappalardo: A crime boss who owns an ice cream parlor. *Forrest Blackwell: An evil genius billionaire. Reception *Metacritic score of 80, reviews were largely positive, praising the humor and design, but generally criticizing lengthy loading times and a lack of co-operative multiplayer, which was a staple in previous Lego titles. * Official Nintendo Magazine awarded the game 90%, making it the magazine's third highest rated Wii U game. *''IGN'' gave the game 8/10, praising its huge open world whilst criticizing its generic gameplay. *''Eurogamer'' gave the game a score of 9/10, saying the game features "a mixture of great writing, twinkling level design and laudable values that keep you coming back". *''GamesRadar'' gave the game 4 out of 5 stars, praising the inventive use of occupations and rewarding puzzles but criticizing the lack of co-operative multiplayer. *''GameTrailers'' gave the game a score of 8.4, calling it "the best game in the series so far." *''Nintendo Insider'' awarded the game a score of 85%, writing that it "signals a bold new direction for TT Fusion’s creativity." Gallery LCU limited edition.jpg|Image of the box for the Limited Edition. 5749712_sa.jpg|Cover for Nintendo Switch version of the game. Notes *In the stages of development this game was going to be called "LEGO City Stories". It was possibly renamed to avoid being paired with Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *There are a many references to Games, TV shows, and Movies in LEGO City Undercover. Such as Mario, Shawshank Redemption, CSI: Miami, and many other Games, TV shows, and Movies. **A Star from the Mario games can be seen as a balloon at a star-shaped balloon fair. **Chase McCain uses a green warp pipe from the Mario games at one point. **In the fight scene with Barry, when Chase McCain is hit with an uppercut, red letters that say K.O. appear and a classic Legend of Zelda fanfare is heard. **Many famous cops and detectives like Sherlock Holmes and Watson were seen in the Police Station's Briefing Room. **To unlock the Fisherman, you need to fish at Crescent Park Wharf, when you fish up the fish it is a Cheep-Cheep from the Mario games. **To unlock Chan Chuang, you need to build a Bob-omb from the Mario games and throw it at a cage at the Pagoda. **Horace Cone may be a parody of Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami. **In an area in downtown, there are cannons that fire LEGO Bullet Bills from the Mario series. **Above an Ivy covered tunnel, a LEGO Wiggler from the mario series is wandering back and forth. **There are five buildable Super Stars from the Mario series, which unlock the Pop Star. **There are five question mark blocks from the Mario series, which when all are hit, they unlock the Super Wrestler. **There is a Red Brick that once activated, gives the player Mario's Hat. **There is another Warp Pipe behind the dojo that can be watered, and reveals the Piranha Plant from the Mario series. The fire from the Piranha Plant can be used to burn a large spider web blocking the character token, Barry Smith (Trouserless). **In the Museum level, a giant dry bones from Mario can be built. **Some Characters jump the same way Mario does. **On one of the towers on the castle has a flag pole from the Mario series. *This game is one of the few LEGO video gamesto be published by Nintendo and not to include a multiplayer function. *People that worked on the game like Luke Cashmore and Ross Wilding have minifigures you can unlock. *The poster with Chase McCain and Rex Fury may be referring to the special assignment when Chase goes to the mine and is ambushed by Rex's goons and dynamite. *Before this game released, some of the minifigures from the game are made in physical forms such as Officer Park, Ranger Barber and Rod Stanchion. *It is unknown what has happened to many characters, such as Vinnie Pappalardo, Clarence Fletcher and Chan Chuang. *Some of the districts in this game was named after the real-life places and Historical Landmarks in the United States. * LEGO City Undercover is the second LEGO game to have the song 'Walking on Sunshine'. The first LEGO game was LEGO Rock Band. See also *[[Missions in LEGO City Undercover|Missions in LEGO City Undercover]] *Chase McCain *Nintendo Wii U *Vehicle External links *Official LEGO City Undercover website